<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knit One, Pearl Two by donutsweeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694641">Knit One, Pearl Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper'>donutsweeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tentacles Tentacles Tentacles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knitting (Anthropomorphic), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, Knitting, Sea Monsters, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even an octopus needs hobby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tentacles Tentacles Tentacles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knit One, Pearl Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>